Life of tragady
by Angel Shinigami
Summary: Set in the time of the gods. Its hard to explain...Please just Read and Reveiw. I would love to heard what way I could go with this fic later....Please! I really want you to tell me what you think...if I get 10 reveiws I'll post the next part of the fi as


Author: Angel Shinigami Title: Why death takes what you truly love or Life in Tragedy Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing or its characters. I am simple using them for my own creative purposes. Warnings: Will be Yaoi! If you have a problem with this please do not read any further than this. . . . . . . . . Thank you. Please enjoy the story. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Young looking brunette boy sighed and smiled a frustrated smile at the chaos that seemed to be everywhere at once. "Quintion.now come here. No! We do not pick the kitty up by its tail.Quintion.Quintion! Come here or you'll get no story as I put you to bed."  
  
There was a sudden crash from the general area of the kitchen, one to witch The Brunette was afraid to check on, and a hyper active blur of pale blond surrounded by blue and white ran by and stopped at his feet. "You really wouldn't not read to me, would you Uncle Duo?" Asked the squirming blond with a look of slight hurt.  
  
Quintion gave his uncle the patented "Puppy-dog-look" that he was so famous for, and as Duo gazed down at the small boy, his frustration melted away into a puddle of goo, leaving behind only the love and ever patience that it took to deal with the boy that was so much like Duo himself on many an occasion.  
  
"Oh now Quintion, don't cry, you know I'll always tell you a story before you go to sleep." Scooping the boy up, Duo carried him to a semi-small room painted green and light blue. Laying him down and covering him up, Duo took him customary place at the end of the boy's small bed and smiled a bright smile and the half-asleep boy.  
  
With a gaze around his room the boy came to lay his eyes upon a fish tank that had once held a small goldfish. "Tell me why things you love die."  
  
Duo let his eyes follow Quintion's and sighed, " Are you sure that you want to hear that one? It's a story filled with pain and sorrow, but I think in the end there is a happy ending somewhere."  
  
Quintion looked over at his uncle pleadingly and pouted alittle. "Please, it's the one I want to hear, I've never heard you tell it before."  
  
Nodding his head at his charge, Duo let his eyes focus on nothing, trying to remember what he had long ago buried away. " Once, a long, long time ago, in the time of ancient gods and goddesses The God of the Underworld and the Goddess of Love met one last time, for one night of passion and romance.  
  
And a Son was born of the union, and what soon followed was not pleasing for both the Proud, yet secret parents. For when their legally bound mates found out about the child things went down hill and quick.  
  
When Hephestise looked upon the child for the first time he automatically knew it was not his, and he only knew of one person on all of the earth, or beneath it for that matter, with violet eyes.  
  
He demanded to know who's the child was and what had caused His Goddess to commit such an act. Aphrodite told him that she had been in love with Hades for so many long centuries that she had lost count, but she had always been frightened to tell her brother her feelings towards him, in fear of the fact that he might not feel the same way.  
  
But when he told her of his feelings and she confessed her own, it was already too late to do anything legally, so the two decided that they would combined their life force and conceive a child that would symbolize their everlasting love for one another.  
  
Hephestise's first plan was to throw the child off of mount Olympus, like he had been when Zues found out that Hephestise wasn't his, But Aphrodite had guarded her child vary well, and refused to let Hephestise touch, or come near her son ever again.  
  
So Hephestise went to plan 'B'. He requested a short leave of absence and rushed off to find Phonelope. Upon finding her among a field of wild flowers, Hephestise presided to tell her exactly what had happened.  
  
Now, It's a know truth that Phonelope hated Hades with a passion, but it also known that she took her place vary highly, and if anyone was insane enough to move in on the man that had abducted her from her home and married her, well then.Phonelope was there to exact revenge "Now My dear Hephestise, How do you think Hera would take to knowing that our mates have committed adultery? Hm?" Phonelope got a sadistic smile on her face as she summoned the jealous Queen of the Gods and Goddesses and knew that the punishment would defiantly fit the crime.  
  
When Hera arrived, Hephestise, once again, told the events as they had happened and, as Phonelope had expected, Hera formed a plan to punish the child and the parents.  
  
That very night, a grand feast was held in honor oh the new Gods birth. All the gods and goddess were invited and each besotted a gift upon the child. The God of Laughter and music gave the young god a vary bright personality, The boy would always be full of fun and love for others.  
  
The Goddess of the Moon inserted a moonbeam in each of the boy's eyes so that he could see his way even through the densest of forests.  
  
The Messenger of the Gods, Hermes, Gave The young one the gift of flight, a pair of angel wings sat upon the baby's back proudly and no body really questioned the messenger.what ever he did he usually did it for a reason.  
  
And the God of all Gods, Zues, even bestowed a gift upon Aphrodite's baby; He gave Aphrodite two long slender long knives and told her that when the time came she would give them to the new god. Nodding at him she smiled and thanked everyone for coming, but it appeared the gift giving was not over yet.  
  
Hera entered the room followed by three freaky women who kept silently arguing over one unattached eyeball. "I have yet to give your child a gift dear Aphrodite, To your son I give the power of Loving Death," Turning to the other occupants of the room, she pointed to the boy and as she spoke her words bounded him to his fate. "I pronounce this boy to be the God of Death, with a slight twist mind you, Whom ever loves him truly, and with out conditions, will die a most painful death. Let it be know that I say what will come to pass for this is what happens when Love and Death form an alliance on any other grounds than a battle field." With that said Hera smiles slightly patted the boy on the head and walked out of the joyfully decorated hall.  
  
Aphrodite was devastated and held her baby closer to her. 'The woman is mad!' Thought Aphrodite as she still stared at the double doors the Goddess had entered and exited from.  
  
"Mad she may be but that was already to be the boys fate even before the Lady said anything." Said a woman with one eye and to her right and left were to other woman that had no eyes at all. " We have no gift to offer you, and we can not undo his curse, but we can give you his name."  
  
Aphrodite nodded at the three women and knelt down so that the three could look upon the boy's face properly.  
  
"Duo!" the three crones cried at the same time. "He will have some trying times my goddess, but he will always pull through with a smile. Have no fear; the cures don't have effect over his soul bond. When they meet all will be well again. All will be well."  
  
And with that the three woman disappeared with a 'pop' and Things went well until-" About this time Duo noticed that Quintion had fallen asleep, and smiled and stretched as he went back to his own room across the hall.  
  
Turning once more to look at the small blonde's half closed door; Duo shook his head and smiled slightly. "And that my dear Quintion is why the things you love die.may you never feel the agony of it as I have for so many, many years." 


End file.
